R5 and the Musical Attraction
by Zoe.S-RikerGirl
Summary: R5 Fan Fic story.
1. Silence in the Tour Bus

R5 and the Musical Attraction

Riker POV

We're sitting in the bus, not really doing anything? For unknown reasons this feels awkward. I need someone to talk to, I hate breaking silences, normally it's Ross but he's been outside the bus on the phone for almost half an hour. Who the hell can he be talking to?  
looking up the door opens

"Kate, Hey!" Smiles as she walks in and sits down  
"Quiet night in?"  
"The silence is killing me"  
"Now he complains!" Turning my head I look at Rydel.  
"Yeah well I'd rather not break the awkward silence and tapping of phone screens"  
"Guys talking to their girlfriends again?" Nodding I glance away as Kate nudges me  
"You gotta be here for a reason too Kate"  
"Yeahh. Was wandering if you're ever going to do something about your single self"  
"Can we not bring this up? I'm on good terms with Aisera and I'm not rushing into something I'm not ready for"  
"Riker. It's been quite a while"  
"I don't see you bringing Rydel up in this. I'm not the only single one here!"  
"Hey I'm staying out of this!"  
"Come on Riker. You're my best friend and I want to set you up"  
"Last week you made me go on a date, she kept tweeting everything!"

Hearing a laugh from Rocky I sigh and shake my head, glancing up at Kate again she looks at me

"Please"

Sighing, I nod slightly as I get a squeezed hug from Kate, exhaling I look at her

"Easy on the hugs next time?"  
"Aww, You're just huggable"  
"I really hope that's not a thing"  
"Aw, Don't you like hugs anymore?"  
"Just rather not get crushed"  
"No being mean"

Shaking my head as Ross walks back on the bus, Oh no there's the big grin

"Someone's happy"  
"Can't I be, Rocky?"  
"I never said that, you just don't smile like that for no reason"

It's like back on tour and they find that the perfect time to find someone, I don't exactly understand the big deal but love is love. Shrugging to myself I lean back.  
Hmm actually.. I fancy a walk. .  
Want to do somethiiing. Arrgh.  
Standing up I walk off the bus

"Riker! Wait!" I stop and turn  
"What, Kate?"  
"I wanna walk too?"  
"Fine, Just leaving that boyfriend of yours out of this one"  
"You're never gonna live that down are you"  
"Come on. I don't like him"  
"Riker. Get over it"  
"I have nothing better to do than relive events in my head"  
"Please don't"

Urgh. Jasper is a pain in the neck. I seriously never liked him. Annoying blonde... Urgh! What's the damn word!


	2. Riker & Kate's Walk

(2)

Jasper business aside!

"So what am I meant to be expecting for this date then"  
"Aw, Riker that'd be telling"  
"Please. I don't want to be shocked by anything"  
"Riker. She's just gonna be nervous, date's aren't your thing either so I'm sure you can sympathize"  
"I guess"

Walking around the park I keep looking back.. I hate the feeling of being watched and the fact this park is quiet puts me off.

"Riker stop it. No one's if anyone's getting followed its only me, I may have left my friend waiting by the bus and she doesn't want to show herself"  
"That's a bit weird"  
"You can come out now"

Looks as Kate turns and someone comes out from behind the tree with her head down and slowly walks over, quickly glancing up at us she looks straight back down again.

"And I thought he was the shy one. Not gonna say hi?"  
"I'm not that shy"  
"Oh?"  
"Shut up, that was ages ago"

Shaking my head I just hear running footsteps, turning the shy girl just ran off! What the... Talk about bag of nerves.

"She doesn't know where she's going.."  
"Where'd you park?"  
"Uhh.. I didn't.. I got driven here"  
"Oh Not him"  
"He's my boyfriend get along"

A familar voice calls out from the darkness.

"Whoooaaa! Hey! Kaaate! You forgot someone"

Not him. Not him . DAMN IT! When the evening was going so well.

"Sorry Jazz, She bolted on me"  
"Well watch her she's shy round strangers"  
"Riker's hardly a stranger"  
"I noticed. So How are you grumpy?"  
"I'm not Grumpy you Idiot!"  
"Whoa, Easy tiger"

Urgh. I hate him... I hate him... Go away... Go away... just walk... Now!

"Look. I'll take little miss shy here away wouldn't want her scared"  
Oh... Forgot about her... great first impression much. But Jasper drives me insane !

"Don't worry. I'll tell her how much of a softie you can be Riker"  
"Go Away Jasper"  
"I'm going"

Watch as he walks off talking to the girl I look at Kate. Oh dear, that's her disapproving face. I get that look almost every time I see Jasper. I can't help it if I don't like him, he never tried to get on my good side.  
Stupid memories...  
Think of something else...  
Say Something...

"So who was that girl?"  
"Zoe"  
"Zoe?"  
"Yeah she's a friend of Jazz's they've known each other for years"  
"That name... I've heard it..."

This is going to bug me...


	3. Jasper Gets Bored

(3)

Jasper POV

Walking back to the car I look down at Zoe

"Did you hear me?"  
"Yes..."  
"What's the matter?"  
"I don't know... I'll wait in the car..."  
"Ok"

Glancing up at the bus I go over and peer round and step on

"JASPER!"  
"Ow. My Ears! No need to shout Ryland"  
"Come on. Get over it, What's the matter? You looking for Kate?"  
"No I saw her on her walk with Riker"  
"Yeah he's not your best friend"  
"Course he isn't. Ryland"  
"Ha-ha. Won't be back soon?"  
"I gotta wait for Kate"  
"Aw. Gonna be waiting, those two can go on forever"  
"Believe me.. I know. Anyway. Gonna go back to the car"  
"See Ya"

Stepping off the bus I go to the car and sit back in. Looking in the mirror at Zoe in the back of the car playing a game on her phone to shift thoughts out her head I sigh

Riker really has never liked me now that's a long story...  
God... That was years ago.  
Stupid Upper School.  
I don't know what is was with him... He never trusted me or even attempted to. I tried to get on his stupid good side but yeah I gave up on all that a while back and he's saying I never tried

Hearing the door open and Kate gets in

"You ok?"  
"Yeah.. Is Zoe?"  
"Yeah She's fine. No need to worry"  
"Riker would have come to say sorry to her but we all know it'll kick off if he has to see you again this evening"  
"Oh how lovely"  
"I'm coming back here tomorrow in the morning before they leave"  
"I'm gonna hate that.."  
" I'm bringing Zoe. She can talk to a non stressed Riker and go on the date that way"  
"Smart"

Yeah, That's the plan, It's a date but they don't know it is. Its non formal. Oh yeah it goes with a concert thing.  
More like back stage thing.  
Countless numbers go back there every other concert.  
I don't know how that's going to go with Zoe... Too many people in one place like that...


End file.
